Only Love
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Ellos creyeron que podían decidir quien se quedaría con la chica nueva, que podrían apostar quien la obtendría primero, pero no esperaban que ella ya estuviera barajando sus cartas. El ego de Red Hood y Robin los hará creer que tiene todo para ganar cuando solo son dos peones en un tablero que ella dirige. Solo el verdadero amor puede vencerla a ella
1. Chapter 1

_**Jason Pov**_

\- ¿una nueva qué? -dijo alarmado

-una nueva chica, una vigilante

-ya ni siquiera esperan a que caigamos, solo hacen nuevos nombres para llenarnos-suspira- ¿cómo se llama?

-es amable, te agradara

-te equivocaste de numero Timo…

-ella te gustara, estoy seguro

Suspire largamente antes de voltear para ver a una mujer durmiendo entre las sabanas, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba, así que solo me levante, busque mis cosas y me fue sin decir más. Sinceramente no quería escuchar de otra chica nueva, ya tengo mucho con las chicas nuevas, ruidosas y demasiado intrépidas. No tenían ese entrenamiento que nosotros habíamos tenido, libros y entrenamiento físico, mente y cuerpo trabajando juntos, no habían ni siquiera probado un poco de eso. Y ni siquiera hablar de las viejas vigilantes, ellas que si tenían entrenamiento era mucho más difícil de tratar. Por eso prefiero evitar cualquier vigilante o villana, o lo que fuera, tener aventuras de una noche me evitara cualquier problema futuro

-tienes que conocerla eventualmente

-no vengas con eso aquí-dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido-tú y tus estúpidas cenas

\- ¿estúpidas cenas? -dijo el mayor ofendido-estas son cenas geniales, Jason, estamos los 4 hermanos cenando juntos

-ok, preguntémosle al mocoso ¿Cómo es ella?

-hum… está bien, supongo

\- ¿vez? -dijo Dick

\- ¿" pero"? -pregunto

-tiene algo, extraño-dijo antes de volver a morder su sándwich

\- ¿extraño? -pregunto curioso

-ahora que lo dices-dijo Tim- bueno ella si es un poco extraña, trabaja de asistente de Bruce

\- ¿dices que ahora es la chica de Bruce?

-no, no lo parece al menos… ella es joven, debe tener mi edad

-eso nunca ha detenido a padre-dijo el menor

-bueno, la cosa es que es relativamente nueva, una chica que sabe mucho, no te miento, tiene todo preparado antes de que puedas notarlo, es bastante eficiente, no se como puede saber tanto siendo tan joven

-seria que tubo un entrenamiento como el nuestro? -hablo el mayor

\- ¡¿sin que nadie lo supiera?!-dijo con el ceño fruncido- eso es ridículo

-claro que no, hablamos del mejor detective-dijo Tim

-hasta ahora

Me quede mirando pensativo, ya tenía datos de la nueva mujer, aunque no eran muchos, ni tampoco útiles, pero ya sabía que tenía que tener ojo sobre ella. Sonó la alarma y todos nos levantamos a prisa, la cena tendría que esperar. Mire por la ventana y el signo del murciélago brillaba en el cielo, todos comenzamos a vestirnos a prisa, para salir por la ventana entre la oscuridad.

Estaban evacuando un enorme edificio y salte a prisa mientras subía por la escalera, buscando a cualquier persona que se hubiera quedado aun en los pisos superiores. Fue cuando la vi.

Choque con ella, estaba con un bebe en brazos, tenia la piel clara escondida tras un antifaz y una capucha, con un traje negro con líneas cian, se le quedo mirando un segundo cuando escuche las quejas del bebe.

-tienes que salir de aquí-ordeno el

-ambos, ya no queda nadie, he revisado todos los pisos… esto está por caer

Escuchamos el sonido el edificio comenzando a ceder, la agarre a prisa y corrimos pisos abajo hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para saltar hasta una lona que tenían los bomberos, la traté de agarrar firme hasta que sentí que dejamos de caer. Mire al bebe que estaba riendo y a la mujer que suspira tranquila cuando los bomberos se acercaban a prisa, tomaron al bebe y nosotros nos escondimos a prisa no sin estar observando la escena. Una madre desesperada con más niños, un padre preocupado que llego de repente y finalmente una familia feliz

-no tenías por qué sujetarme

-usualmente se dice gracias ¿sabes?

-si estuviera agradecida lo haría

\- ¿no lo estás? ¡te acabo de salvar! ¿Cómo te dicen? ¿decima Batgirl?

-eres un idiota, Hood, como todos dicen… y es Shadow

Y desapareció, como decía su nombre, en una sombra. No sin quedarle mirando un segundo, era un poco diferente, no era especialmente delgada como las demás, era un poco más curvilínea y un poco más baja, pero movimientos igual de agiles y veloces. Tenia mi atención, no pude evitarlo, ella me enfrento como si nada, sabiendo quien era, lo que todos los demás debían decir de mí, como si fuera un extraño.

Alcé la mirada y vi la señal de nuevo, era mejor seguir en movimiento por ahora, para luego afrontar a mis hermanos, con las nuevas preguntas que tenía.

-tienes razón, es diferente, pero solo físicamente

-está bien supongo-dijo Tim- al menos llama la atención lo suficiente, eso de vez en cuando es bueno para nosotros, la cosa es que ya la conociste

-bueno ¿Cómo fue?

-rápida, resistente, ni siquiera tirito cuando saltamos, yo pensé que con tan poca experiencia gritaría

-pero no-dijo el menor- ella tiene experiencia, no dudaría que es alguien como Cassandra, quizás mucho más experimentada, tomando el hecho de que habla y tiene conocimiento avanzado

-me gusta, es un reto, algo diferente

-no podrías-dijo Dick tajante- no te prestaría ni un poco de atención, es una mujer dura, ni siquiera la he visto riendo, solo la veo con vestido o trajes y con el uniforme, claro, pareciera que solo conoce dos cosas

-tienes razón, ella no es de tener una vida social, tampoco habla mucho con nosotros-hablo Tim

-apostaría que ni siquiera te presta atención, Todd

-claro que me hará caso, si lo apuestas mocoso… puedo encantarle fácilmente digan lo que digan de ella, es como cualquier chica

-no es como cualquiera Jason, eso te estamos diciendo

-eso dicen ustedes de cualquiera, Dick… así que vamos mocoso ¿apuestas?

El menor me quedo mirando pensativo, su hermano mayor se negaba tajantemente, y Red Robin parecía no importarle demasiado, como si el resultado de esta apuesta no pareciera algo importante. Volvió la vista hacia mí y extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, sonreí levemente y se la estreché, pero tiré del brazo de Damian para llamar su atención

-si gano, mocoso, compraras las torpes cenas, algo lujoso, por un año, buena comida, no estos sándwiches baratos a los que Dick llama comida

-no todos aquí estamos cubiertos de dinero-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-voy a disfrutar humillarte Todd, tu compraras las cenas y no te podrás quejar por cómo nos burlaremos de ti, un año

-oh, créeme mocoso, no quieres eso, tengo una lista enorme de sobrenombres ridículos que tengo preparado para ti

-un mes -dijo finalmente Tim- creo que es más que suficiente, bueno Jason tiene el lado más difícil, si logra que ella…

-la lleve a la cama-dijo a prisa sonriente

-eso… el ganara, en cambio Damian, que es mas joven, creo que un beso alcanzara ¿no?

Damian se sonrojo, el no era especialmente cercano al sexo femenino, no había tenido muchas amigas mujeres, tampoco había interactuado con ellas y ahora debía besar a una. Aunque debo admitirlo, era muy injusto el desnivel de la prueba, pero él se quedó serio, alzo la mirada y dijo.

-puedo conseguirlo, confía en mí, antes que des cuenta ella me habrá escogido a mi

El estúpido mocoso parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, creyendo que una mujer aceptaría sin más estar con él, que no tiene nada de experiencia. El único requisito era que ella admitiera, tener una relación con uno de nosotros, al menos haber admitido el acto, se declararía el ganador, teníamos 30 días para probar quien era el mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Damian Pov**_

¿hacerlo con ella?

¿Porque todos eran tan escandalosos por el tema?

Aunque ni siquiera hubiera jamás besado a nadie, no parecía a gran cosa, aunque debía admitirlo, ella era de temer. Mire por encima de mi hombro y apareció ella, llegando de una misión, cubierta de polvo refregándose la nariz antes de estornudar. ¿Por qué ella les llamaba tanto la atención a sus hermanos?

\- ¿estuvo bien su paseo, señorita? -dijo ofreciéndole una taza de té

-gracias Alfred-hablo antes de beber un sorbo

-eso no responde la pregunta señorita Holmes

-divertido, si debo encontrar una palabra buena para detener el crimen, Alfie-dijo quitándose la capucha

-el amo Bruce espera que se haga cargo mañana en la oficina, señorita

-no te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control

Ahí estaba mi oportunidad, tenía que acercarme lentamente, y agradeci que Grayson estuviera de mi lado en esta contienda. Me dio unos consejos para acercarme y a pesar de que había desechado casi todos, había logrado tener una idea de cómo acercarme hacia ella ya que la única cosa que no podía aceptar era que Todd ganara, especialmente en algo que él se creía un genio.

Me alce adormilado, luego de una larga noche de patrullaje, vestirme y bajar al desayuno, donde siempre me esperaba un tazón de cereal, esta vez, debido a la ausencia de su padre Alfred había decidido mimarlo con algo más achocolatado. Ella estaba sentada en frente de mí, con la mirada pegada a su tableta mientras bebía té

Me le quedo mirando un momento, tenía los labios rosas pálido y su piel era nívea, sus ojos eran de un café oscuro, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. Un cabello negruzco y que siempre mantenía en un bollo o debidamente peinado, siempre lucia trajes elegantes, esa mañana usaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanquecina, con zapatos altos. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro, pero aquella mirada fue interrumpida por la voz de Alfred

-señorita, creo que esta desayunando

-efectivamente, Alfie-dijo apagando el equipo- gracias

-amo Damian

\- ¿hum? -dijo mirándole- estoy comiendo los benditos cereales ¿no lo ves?

-el amo Bruce quiere que lo llame más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo

-oh, de acuerdo, lo llamare luego

-Alfie, estuvo deliciosos-sonrió antes de levantarse- pero debo irme

-déjeme que la lleve, señorita

-oh descuida, puedo irme sola

-entonces, me iré contigo-se levanta- así Pennyworth tendrá más tiempo para sí mismo

\- ¿está segura señorita?

-no será ningún problema, si me facilitas un auto, claro

-el que usted decida

-el más discreto estará bien

Me prepare para salir rápidamente, pero ella ya estaba esperando apoyada en el auto "más discreto" seguía siendo un auto que atraía las miradas de todos, bueno, no podía culpar a mi padre por seguir su papel. Me quedo mirando y abrió la puerta del auto para dejarme entrar, pero me detuve de golpe y busqué con la mirada las llaves, para poder conducir a Enterprise

-aun tienes 17

\- ¿y? tengo mi licencia

-si crees que dejare que conduzcas, te he visto con el Batmovil, estas equivocado

\- hemos salido en una pieza, ¿no?

-solo sube al auto, mi lady, te llevare hasta tu destino-dijo ella sonriente

Suspire y deje que ganara, por ahora, solo para complacerla un poco, nunca la había visto sonreír, así que solo me resigne, sé que con Alfred lo hace, ella le tiene mucha más confianza de la que mostro jamás. Parecía bastante tranquila, sonriendo como si nada, quizás así era cuando estaba sola, nunca la preste demasiada atención, solo parecía otra vigilante, pero padre le da su favoritismo, habla siempre bien de ella, siempre moviéndose como una sombra detrás de él, incluso en Enterprise

\- ¿puedes dejar de mirarme como si tuviera algo en la cara?

-no creo que pueda Holmes

-Aubrey está bien, Damian… creo que vivimos en la misma casa, debemos al menos tratarnos como si fuera normal

-no creas eso tan fácilmente

\- ¿Por qué?

-no soy de los sociables

-lo sé, pero, aun así, fuiste el primero de tus hermanos en siquiera hablar conmigo

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo sorprendido

-ni siquiera me mira, y Red Hood es un idiota, cree que necesito que me salven-suelta una risita- este trabajo es difícil, pero créeme, no necesito ningún idiota tratándome como una niñita

-eso tienes razón, no eres una chica que necesite protección, te he visto, eres buena

-gracias-sonrió -tampoco estas mal

Un cumplido, en menos de un día, eso tenía que ser algo bueno, creo.

Llegamos y ella cambia completamente su actitud, se va directo a la oficina de mi padre, a prisa, como si todo estuviera calculado, ni siquiera voltea para notar que nos dirigimos al mismo lugar, es como si estuviera cumpliendo un papel especifico en ese momento. Al parecer no quería que nadie hablara de ella, pero no podía evitarlo, todos la miraban como si fuera una cosa rara, seguramente pensaron que solo era la "entretención" de mi padre, mas no podía ser verdad.

-Hey Dami-dijo Grayson asomando al cabeza

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-podrías ser más amable-dijo entrando tranquilo-traje muffins, seguro Alfred celebro la salida de Bruce con cereal de chocolate, que sé que detestas

-no sabe a chocolate en absoluto

-bueno pues, tienes suerte, compre muchos

-habla el de las cenas baratas- suspira

-es justo que todos pongamos dinero, pero no es mi culpa tener poco

-eres un tacaño, Grayson, ese es el problema-dijo tomando la caja-ok dejaste las cosas, ahora vete

\- ¿Qué?

-déjame, estoy en medio de un plan

-oh, la estúpida apuesta ¿no?... bueno, te informo que tu competencia vendrá a ver a Tim hoy, no dudaría que hará alguna jugada

Suspire debía pensar bien mis movimientos ¿actuaria ahora o esperaría que Todd lo arruinara? No debía subestimar a su enemigo, pero era Todd, era imposible no subestimarlo, más bien presentía que podía arruinarlo, sentía tanta confianza en que ni siquiera podría sacarle una sonrisa como la que vi esta mañana, ni siquiera me molestare en pensar en eso

-oh, no me gusta esa cara-dijo Grayson

\- ¿por qué?

-estás pensando que ya tienes todo en el bolsillo, Dami, pero no lo creas, he visto a Jason con más chicas que yo, las atrae tan fácil como Bruce, es como algo que tiene

-pues yo soy el hijo de mi padre

-no me digas

-así que se lo que hago


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jason Pov**_

Tan predecible

Siempre es así, actúa por instinto, al igual que yo cuando joven, creo que de verdad eso tiene que ver con Bruce, creo que nos hace creer que somos tan buenos y luego bajarnos de golpe. Cuando era joven, era mucho más engreído, creía que tenia el mundo a mis pies y que podría enfrentarme a cualquiera, excepto al maniaco, eso fue suficiente para detenerme

Debo admitirlo aun creo que soy algo engreído, pero ahora soy mejor, el doble o más habilidoso que lo que solía ser, mucho más listo o al menos más ingenioso, lejos de los lujos lo suficiente como para tomarme el tiempo de aprecias las cosas, las mías propias.

Me paseé por fuera de la oficina y la vi tras una puerta de cristal, muy diferente a la mujer que conocí hace unas noches, toda femenina, curvilínea como recordaba, incluso parecía delicada, no la chica gritona que salve. Lo peor de todo esto es que ella parece que no se acerca a nadie, no dejaría que la tocara ni en mil años, pero he enfrentado retos así antes.

-Timo, vamos a almorzar

-ok, pero ella no vendrá

\- ¿Qué?

-ella nunca viene a almorzar, creo que almuerza sola

\- ¿qué dices? -suspiro- es de esas chicas que son muy solitarias ¿no?

-creo que sí, no te ira bien…

-deja que yo me encargue Timo, esto no puede ser tan difícil

Salió de su oficina rápidamente, trate de seguirle el paso sin que lo notara, pero era rápida, ella siguió su camino entre los pasillos y luego escaleras arriba. La azotea era un lugar caluroso y gris, la vio sentada en el borde, con una bolsa de color castaño, se acerco lentamente y comenzaba sentir el fuerte sol pegándole encima.

-vas a deshidratarte

\- ¿y tú no?

-no lo creo-suspira- ¿Qué quieres, Red?

\- ¿Cómo?

-claro que te reconocí enseguida, caminada de idiota que cree que tiene el mundo a sus pies, mirada altiva y por supuesto mirada lasciva

\- ¿crees que son para ti?

-para lo que se mueva Red, y claro Tim te dijo quien era yo, la real pregunta es por qué vienes aquí

-curiosidad, quería saber por qué tanto escándalo, eres la chica nueva… ¿no puedo tener curiosidad?

-no se como abran sido las demás "nuevas" contigo, pero tengo dos cosas que decirte-se levanta y le mira- una, yo no voy una de esas chicas con las que puedes ir y venir, dos, pienso quedarme, permanentemente

-oh… pues en realidad

-puedo verlo en tus ojos, piensas que soy… descartable

-puedes creerlo o no, nena, pero no he pensado eso de ti, cualquier otra tonta chica, no se hubiera atrevido a saltar tan alto de un edificio, hubiera pedido refuerzos, o enloquecido, no salido ilesa-le mira- ¡ninguna hubiera saltado antes que yo!

-créeme, se lo que quieres

Y salió del lugar, diablos quizás si era demasiado difícil, ella sabía quién era yo, sabía que un día mi mala reputación llegaría hasta los oídos de alguien así, o al menos los malos comentarios. La seguí escaleras abajo, el calor era insoportable, odiaba el verano, todo era demasiado caluroso y pegajoso. Me quede un rato viendo algunos números con Tim, a veces lo ayudaba, además que al menos una pequeña parte de todo eso era mía.

Bajo con Tim y subo al auto, uno de los más común de Bruce, aunque es bueno, volteo para mirar a Alfred, pero me quedo mirando los ojos penetrantes de Aubrey, está viéndome como si fuera atacarme en cualquier momento

\- ¿y…Alfie?

\- ¿te molesta que conduzca? -se volvió- puedes bajarte si quieres

-no se bajará-dijo Tim- lo siento, Aubrey debí avisarte que iría a casa, para pasar un rato con Alfred

-está bien-se vuelve- vámonos entonces

Lo vi regodearse, mientras iba sentado con ella hablando como si fueran tan normal, como si siempre se hubiera mantenido hablando junto a ella, tenía que ganarme su confianza y pronto, no podía permitirle a ese mocoso ganarme. Bueno a diferencia de mi hermano, se espiar de manera adecuada a las personas, puedo ver con cuidado quien es en realidad ella, y se que tiene algo que solo Bruce pudo ver, no es una secretaria y una vigilante solo por coincidencia, hay algo que detono esto.

Lo bueno de la mansión es que conozco cada uno de sus rincones, inclusos los mas secretos, tenia mucho tiempo libre cuando Bruce se iba solo a misiones, así que apenas la vi recorriendo los pasillos sabia que buscaba, un lugar fuera de lujos, de tecnología y, sobre todo, de la presión de ser un protegido de Batman

-hace mucho calor, pero sabes que, en el sótano, detrás de creo que es un jarrón o algo, pensando que en estos años no haya cambiado, hay una puerta que da a una vieja sala que solía tener Martha

\- ¿Qué?

-estas buscando un lugar tranquilo

-hum…

-bueno si quieres te muestro donde es

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-se lo que es estar en tus zapatos, sabes, aunque… no ocupes

-dijo Alfred que estaba bien

-sí, lo está-dijo soltando una risita- lo que digo es que, la presión y todo…. Un lugar agradable

-he visto las demás habitaciones, no creo que seguir buscando sea lo mejor, prefiero quedarme en mi habitación o entrenando

\- ¿vamos?... seria bueno llevar algo mas

En un recipiente hermético del refrigerador encontré un poco de helado, de inmediato sentí el limón y menta, esperaba que le gustara, tome un par de cucharas y fui a encontrarme con ella. Estaba mirando el enorme retrato familiar, bueno, la principal familia, Bruce y sus padres, con esa mirada de completo orgullo y en cierta manera era como si nos miraran desde arriba, como si estuviéramos un escalón más abajo todo el tiempo.

-es raro ¿no?

-ni que lo digas, Red-suspira- aunque debe haber sido genial para el, tener padres de los que enorgullecerse

\- ¿eran un desastre?

\- ¿no somos todos los que estamos aquí?

Sonreí, ella tenía razón, éramos todos unos desastres, la guie por el camino mas corto, por una escalera escondida hasta el sótano, pasando por viejos salones que realmente nadie ocupaba. Luego del salón donde guardaban reliquias antiguas hasta un pequeño salón, de empapelado simple con un cómodo sofá, algunos cuadros de paisajes, un estante con algunos libros clásicos era un lugar fresco y tranquilo, que solía ser de Martha, pero solo para guardar sus libros antiguos.

Ella se quedo mirando el lugar algo impresionada, el salón era pequeño, tenía una vieja televisión y un escritorio arrumbado, era como si su antigua dueña hubiera dejado un lugar con sus cosas, antes de ser la señora de la casa.

Abrí el helado que comenzaba lentamente a derretirse, le dijo que nos apresuráramos en comer y ella se quedo riendo mientras me miraba tomar una cucharada

\- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

\- ¿de qué hablas? Del congelador, obviamente, fue Alfie

-no fue Alfie, fui yo…

-está muy bueno ¿limón y menta?... -dijo volviendo a comer

-si, bueno yo pensaba que estaría bien, Alfred lo dijo, hacer algo para sentirme cómoda

-bueno este cuarto entonces, es tuyo, yo acomode unas cosas, pero Bruce dijo que estaba bien, hacer un lugar mío, creo que puedo compartirlo

-gracias, es agradable… fresco y sin tanto la presión de arriba, ni ojos mirándome, solo… solo yo

-también está mi departamento en el centro, si tienes más animo de salir-sonreí

-detente ahí, Red-suspira- no es lo que crees

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Ella me quedo mirando y yo sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, ella sabía que intentaba acercarme, debía hacer una jugada, aunque fuera una arriesgada, este era el momento en que ella decidiría si de verdad confiar en mi o no. Me quedo mirando, sus ojos eran castaños oscuros, como el chocolate y con el cabello negruzco atado en un bollo desordenado, la mirada perdida en un cuadro de un bosque

\- ¿puedo ser sincero contigo? -dijo algo nervioso

-claro… creo que si… puedes confiar en mí, si esa es la pregunta

-la verdad, tenemos una apuesta

\- ¿de qué? -le miro seria - ¿Quién?

-en realidad somos los 4… son los que saben…

\- ¿Qué es la apuesta Jason? -dijo molesto

-que tu… bueno tu escojas a uno de nosotros, Damian… o yo

Espere el impacto y ella me miro enojada, estaba furiosa, lo podía ver en sus ojos, agarre sus hombros y trate de calmarle mientras gritaba improperios y trataba de golpearme, pero se detiene de golpe

\- ¿por qué me lo dices?

-por que quiero que sepas, que de verdad me llamas la atención, esto no es solo por el juego

\- ¿te gusto? ¿Cómo?

-el simple hecho de que te lances de un edificio no fue suficiente?

-creo que no

-no lo sé, eres diferente, algo en ti… es llamativo, es la verdad

Me acerque rápido a ella, iba a besarla, sus labios se abrieron levemente, iba a dar el segundo paso, cuando ella de la nada se dio una vuelta para el lado contrario, dejándome caer sobre mis manos. Alce la vista, ella ya estaba de pie y sonrió levemente, mientras que yo estaba de rodillas apoyado en mis manos, como si estuviera rogándole, me levante a prisa, pero ella se aparto un paso atrás, aun con una sonrisa de victoria

-debo decírtelo, Jason… me llamas la atención, eres muy diferente a tus hermanos

\- ¿pero?

-no soy una chica fácil… si buscas eso mejor que te rindas, por que no te besare por que fuiste bueno, una vez

-no me rendiré, Aubrey… solo espera, voy a ganar esto y en menos de un mes vas a estar tan contenta de tenerme para ti

-claro que sí, idiota


	4. Chapter 4

_**Damian Pov**_

¿estuvieron en el salón del sótano?

Me quede en shock ¿acaso había perdido en un solo par de días? No… al menos no ella no lo admitirá, no por ahora, lo veía en su rostro, lo seguirá mirando como si fura un completo idiota.

Ella se volvió a mirarme, mientras estábamos en una reunión, y no pude evitar sonrojarme, parecía mucho más tranquila conmigo, más dispuesta a hablar, al igual que yo con ella. Siempre me miraba podía notarlo, pero no podía actuar de inmediato, no sabia como tampoco a pesar de los incansables consejos de Grayson. Hacer eso para mí simplemente parece demasiado raro. Además, tenía que besarla primero ¿no?... ni siquiera sé cómo siquiera empezar esto

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Alfred dijo que podía ver películas aquí… ¿está mal?

-no… solo… ¿es una película romántica?

-sí, me gustan -sonrió- seguro debes creer que es un poco tonta

-bueno-desvía la mirada- si es un poco tonto, es decir… solo es un poco raro- se sienta a su lado- dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntas

\- ¿no crees en el amor?

-no dije eso-dijo sonrojado- solo… no lo había pensado jamás

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

-me conoces, sabes mi historia, no hubo tiempo para eso

\- ¿no hubo tiempo para amar? Eso jamás Damian, además, hablas como si no tuvieras tiempo ahora

\- ¿acaso crees que si tenemos? Míranos, somos vigilantes

-aun así, tenemos el tiempo suficiente… además ¿Cómo no crees en dos personas que no están destinadas?... mira a tus abuelos

-mira a mi padre, Aubrey, él es la prueba viviente de que puede hacerlo con quien quieras y olvidarte completamente de quién eres

-oh Damian, eso es diferente, hacerlo y amar a alguien no son lo mismo

Me quede viendo la ridícula película, bueno era ridículo como pasaban las cosas, porque todo era demasiado elaborado, coincidencias de la vida que te hacen encontrarte con una persona una y otra vez es demasiado predecible. Luego siguió con otra, esta era diferente, bueno este libro lo conocía, lo había leído una vez, aunque no me llamo la atención, el la miro con desprecio, ella como un arrogante, pero tenían que estar juntos ¿Por qué?

-fue amor a primera vista

-no es cierto

-claro que si-dijo riendo- pero sus prejuicios no los dejaron… hasta que tuvieron que encontrar

-ósea que no solo es el destino, ahora también pones el amor a primera vista ¿no?

-bueno ¿Por qué no?... eres un amargado Dami

-bueno… esto del amor es confuso, no sé nada

\- ¿jamás ha besado a nadie?

-a nadie-suspira- no es que me importe, realmente, pero ahora que lo dices así suena a que no se nada en lo absoluto

\- ¿jamás te llamo la atención?

Me quede pensativo ante la pregunta, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso en lo absoluto, ella me quedo mirando, no había notado que comenzaba a oscurecer, solo la pantalla pausada nos iluminaba, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Todo se puso algo tenso ya que yo no podía responder, me la quede mirando, iba a besarla, tenía que hacerlo, dar un paso.

Lentamente comencé a moverme hacia ella, algo lento, pero estaba seguro, ella me miro algo seria, tenia mis mejillas sonrojadas, podía sentir el calor invadirme con cada centímetro mas cerca de ella, hasta que sentí sus labios. Eran cálidos y suaves, fue un roce apenas antes de sentir su mano en mi mejilla. Lentamente la rodee con los brazos, antes de volver a juntar los labios con los míos.

Sentí un calor totalmente diferente en mí, diferente a la adrenalina, diferente a la satisfacción de la batalla, era tranquilo, pero a la vez emocionante, podía sentir llenarme lentamente con cada roce de nuestros labios.

-tenemos una apuesta

Se me salió de la boca tan rápidamente que ni siquiera pude contenerme, me tape la boca mientras que ella me quedo mirando, se movió lentamente para encender la luz junto a ella, pude ver aquellos labios rosados que hace unos segundos estaba besando antes de vomitar esas palabras, ahora estaban apretados. Me sentí vulnerable delante de ella, con la respiración agitada, sonrojado y … demasiado emocionado. Trate de relajarme, pero ella permanecía seria y firme delante de ella, pero parecía una jalea de fresas, así que trate de hablar algo, pero ella parecía que iba a matarme, creo que son contadas las veces que puedo esperar que realmente pase algo así

-es solo Todd y yo-musito- no… no se … solo, fue una tonta apuesta, tenemos que… hacer... algo

\- ¿algo? -frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo que algo? -se levanta a prisa

-hacerlo-desvía la mirada- bueno y…

\- ¿¡y que?!-bramo molesta

-pensé que … eras una

-piensa bien tus siguientes palabras, si no quieres que te rompa el cuello, Wayne

-me llamaste la atención ¿sí? Jamás pensé en hablarte, no soy de ese tipo, solo parecías interesante… este fue el empujón que necesitaba

\- ¿acaso necesitas una estúpida apuesta para interesarte en alguien?

-no…digo… ya sabes la verdad-suspiro- sabes que no se nada de esto, tengo casi 18 años y eres la primera chica que beso

\- ¿Qué? -le mira asombrada- ¿Cómo?

-es en serio-se cubre los ojos con una mano- no tengo idea que hacer y Grayson solo me da malos consejos, entonces, lo que quiero decir es que… me gustas-dijo sonrojado-esto es lo más vergonzoso que he hecho en mi vida

-n-no… no es vergonzoso-dijo con una leve sonrisa- bueno, debes saber que no mas besos… por ahora-dijo sentándose a su lado- solo… puedo perdonarte por que eres un chico nuevo en esto-acaricia su mejilla- aunque es genial

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-verte avergonzado, eres de esos chicos que cree ser muy rudo y en realidad eres un pequeño malvavisco

Me quedo mirando con una sonrisa tan tranquila, y yo vulnerable, fue bastante extraño para mí, estaba en una situación nueva. Ella sonrió y se levantó, apago la luz para dejarme sentado esperando que mi cuerpo se calmara, no podía seguirla, me sentí un verdadero tonto diciéndole de la apuesta, pero se me resbalo de la boca. Finalmente me levante y camine hasta su habitación, pero mire por la ventana y ella estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a Titus en el jardín, camine en silencio hasta ella y me quedo mirando un momento

-vengo a decirte algo

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué otra clase de apuesta tonta tienes ahora?

-voy a seguir con la apuesta, pero no por ganarle a Todd, ese solo es una ganancia colateral… la verdad es que voy a seguir por ti, voy a esforzarme, para que yo a ti te guste…

\- ¿de verdad crees que luego de besarme y decirme que fue una apuesta vas a ganar?

-no solo voy a ganar, vamos a estar juntos luego de esto, te lo prometo


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aubrey Pov**_

Apenas los vi, lo supe, ellos eran un grupo de idiotas.

Eran los favoritos de Bruce, obviamente creen que pueden hacer y deshacer lo que quiera, solo debieron ver la mirada que me dieron, como si ellos fueran superiores.

Claro no puedo hablar de cómo son las otras chicas, no me importa conocerlos, la verdad yo solo vine a hacer mi trabajo, juntar el suficiente dinero e irme sola de nuevo, Batman y su grupo son solo una escala en mi viaje

Lo supe de inmediato ¿saben? Cuando ellos decidieron hacer una apuesta, porque siempre me miraron como si fuera una extraña, pero cuando me encontré con Red Hood, era la primera vez que el notaba que yo era una persona, así que sabía que ellos iban a hacer una estupidez. Debo decir que Jason me sorprendió, no pensé que él me diría que tenían la apuesta sobre mí, pero trato de mostrarse a el mismo, eso es interesante, aunque se el historial que tiene está haciendo jugadas arriesgadas porque quiere ganar, no voy a menospreciar eso

Por otro lado, esta Damian, él está bien, es bueno a pesar de que es un poco brusco, pero fue divertido avergonzarlo, es un niño que no tiene idea de cómo siquiera besar a una chica, sus sentimientos son sinceros y aunque me duele, ellos se lo buscaron

Ahora que sé que los dos me confesaron sus secretos solo me queda jugar mis cartas, ver que tanto pueden dar los niños del murciélago

-oh señorita, conozco esa cara

\- ¿sí?

-olvida que iba a visitarla de pequeña, conozco todas sus caras, usted tiene un plan

-por supuesto que sí y espero que no te moleste que les dé una lección a tus protegidos

-espero que lo que haya hecho mal usted los haga recapacitar

-me conoces bien, Alfie-sonrió

Mi querido Alfie, eres la única persona a la que podría serle leal, siempre, él fue amigo de familia, toda la vida, iba una vez al mes a casa a ver como estábamos, no éramos adinerados ni nada como lo que están los demás acostumbrado. Cuando quede huérfana, en un robo a mi casa, me limpio la sangre y me sonrió, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, él iba a encargarse de mí. Me llevo a una escuela, me puso en una casa donde una señora se preocupaba de que comiera y llegara a casa, yo de todo lo demás, pero el pagaba todo, más algunos mimos de vez en cuando. Luego comenzó el entrenamiento, tenía que corresponderle todo lo que me dio, aunque dijo que no era necesario, pero tenía que sacar toda esa energía que tenía. Así que me volví en Shadow

El traje estaba bien, la tecnología y la ayuda, era genial, pero cuando conocí a Bruce supe que todo iba a cambiar, me presento a él, pero no dijo mucho, solo hablo de mis habilidades, que era lo que quería que hiciera. Confiaba tanto en Alfred ero ni siquiera cuestión quien era, así que solo dijo que si y antes que me diera cuenta estaba en la mansión, lo bueno de Alfred es que previo todo y me puso a estudiar para ser la secretaria de Bruce. Parecía el destino, todo estaba encajando para que yo fuera alguien, así que solo seguí el hilo, aunque con una sola meta, no tener que depender de nadie nunca más.

Y fue cuando aparecieron estos chicos tontos, tratando de decidir por mí. Primero debo admitir, solo quería romperles la cara, pero luego pensé, podría darles una lección a estos niños mimados

\- ¿Qué haces?

-no crees que es increíble

\- ¿Qué cosa? -dijo sentándose a su lado

-pues todo-dijo tranquila- vamos Red, admira un poco el suelo bajo tus pies

Gotham era impresionante, yo era de un pueblo pequeño, estas luces eran realmente magnificas así que podía olvidar el hecho un momento de que estábamos en medio del patrullaje

Todo en la mansión era demasiado ostentoso para mí, por eso estos momentos los disfrutaba tanto, aunque Red estuviera constantemente esperando para encontrarse, aunque sea un momento conmigo, pero eso no importaba, en ese momento podía ser yo misma.

-oye…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-pensaba que podíamos salir

-al menos podrías mirarme a los ojos-dijo riendo

-ok-se quita el casco- ¿Qué tal una cena?

\- ¿hablas de una cita?

-si

Era gracioso ¿sí? Ellos se esforzaban tanto por sacarme de casa, de llevarme a lugares ostentosos, lugares que detestaba, comprándome algunas flores y cosas que no me gustan, aun espero que se molesten en preguntarme que me gusta.

Me pase por la mansión cuando escuche a Grayson entrar y subió con su hermano hasta su habitación, no iba a quedarme en la puerta escuchando, salir por la ventana de la habitación continua y me quede escuchando en silencio mientras miraba el cielo oscuro

\- ¿Qué?

-la he invitado, pero no sirve de nada, ella no em hace caso-hablo el menor

-bueno… ¿Qué has intentado?

-la he llevado a lugares, sabes y le he enviado regalos y cosas por el estilo, lo que me dijiste

-bueno… tienes que seguir buscando que hacer, envíale otro tipo de cosas, o quizás otros lugares

-dice que le gustan, pero… ni siquiera hemos charlado

-y se acaba el tiempo

Se acaba el tiempo… oh Grayson, créeme, lo único que querrán tener es más tiempo, seguro van a extender su apuesta, porque ninguno se molesta en acercarse realmente a mí, solo tratan de comprarme con regalos y cosas así, debo decir que Jason movió sus piezas bien al principio, llevarme a un lugar tranquilo y comer helado, estuvo bien. Pero Damian no tiene experiencia en absolutamente nada, el piensa que tiene que dirigir "esto" y no soy de las personas que les gusta ser dirigidas

Finalmente deje de escuchar, eran ideas buenas, pero no para mí, ni siquiera parecían muy interesado en conocerme realmente, pero esto era nuevo para él, no puedo culparlo, por no sabes, aunque no apoyare a nadie en esta tonta apuesta

\- ¿podemos hablar?

Estaba en la habitación que Jason me ofreció para mí cuando el apareció, estaba con algunas heridas en la cara, anoche había sido una noche pesada, todos teníamos más de un rasguño.

\- ¿qué quieres?

-Alf dijo que tenías una herida en el hombro ¿puedo verla?

-él ya la miro dijo que no era nada

-tengo una crema de hierbas-dijo mostrándole-ayudara a sanar

-claro que si-bufo molesta-de acuerdo, pica un poco así que…

Me movió delicadamente el tirante, sus manos eran firmes y cálidas, pero trate de obviar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no debía siquiera tentarme un poco con él, no debía hacerlo. El me quedo mirando mientras se movía sobre mi hombro sonrió tranquilo y soplo cuando ya hubo terminado haciéndome que saltara

-eres un idiota

-fue divertido, ver tu cara

\- ¿Qué cara?

-la guardare para mí-sonrió- pareces siempre tan seria, pero sigues siendo una chica-dijo tomando su mejilla- tengo una duda sabes

-que quieres-suspira

\- ¿te aburres?

\- ¿de qué?

-de nosotros… no pareces

-no es eso… -dijo sorprendida- ¿porque la pregunta?

-bueno pareces aburrida en nuestras citas y sabes que, yo también me aburro

\- ¿Qué? ¿entonces… porque me llevas a eso?

-te vistes como una princesa, la mayoría del tiempo, pensé que te gustaba ese tipo de cosas… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude haber hecho cosas mejores

-hum… no se ¿Qué iba a decirte? ¿eres el peor planeador de citas?

-ok… entonces ¿qué te gusta hacer? - dijo tomando su mano- no te gusta lo ostentos, he visto que tienes un par de anillos y collares, nunca los usas, ni siquiera cuando si pareces princesa

-oh, asi que si tienes ojos de detective

-solo necesitaba el tiempo para analizarte y equivocarme un poco… entonces ¿te gusta comer o quieres salir solo a divertirte? Ahora si hablo de una cita normal


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jason Pov**_

La acompañe a la habitación y el dije que se apresurara, salió con un vestido rojo y una chaqueta de cuero, debo admitirlo me quede un minuto embobado mirándole, se le veía muy bien y al fin pude ver su cabello suelto, liso hasta un poco después de sus hombros. Me sonrió tranquila y nos escabullimos por la mansión hasta el garaje, subimos a mi motocicleta y nos fuimos rápidamente, al fin éramos libres, aunque sin destino.

\- ¿hacia dónde?

-bueno, Aubrey vamos a ir primero a un buen lugar para comer, uno bueno, no esas cosas pequeñas a las que fuimos, luego iremos por el postre, conozco una buena heladería italiana, vas a agradecerme el resto de la vida y luego iremos a bailar

\- ¿¡bailar?!... Jason yo no sé hacer eso

-va a ser divertido, descuida

Ella me quedo mirando algo preocupada por lo último, pero estaba confiado que le gustaría, ella parece una chica extrovertida, siempre leyendo libros como si no hubiera tenido suficiente, no amigas conocidas. Quizás salir de su zona de confort le haría entusiasmarse más, primero nos detuvimos en un parque, metí mi motocicleta en un callejón y volvimos a caminar por la cuidad

-no debes confiar en nadie en Gotham-dijo mientras cubría la motocicleta

-no lo hago

\- ¿ni siquiera en mí?

-oh, pobre Todd-dijo riendo- lo siento, te lo dije, no soy como las otras

Siempre parece tan seria, pero se que en el fondo esta comenzando a ceder y lo peor aún, yo también, ya no solo me interesa, creo que incluso me gusta o más…

Entramos a un pequeño lugar al que solía ir, con Roy o Tim, pero mas aun solo yo, pasearme por ahí, luego de una larga noche o luego de una pelea en casa, cualquier cosa, esta era la escapatoria correcta.

-hey Jim

-oh, el chico-sonrió- ¿Qué quieres hoy?

-ordenare yo ¿sí? Solo quiero que pruebes algo delicioso

-lo que quieras

-bueno lo de siempre, pero tráenos algo para beber primero

\- en una cita, ¿eh? -dijo escribiendo- bueno te traeré algo especial ¿limonada?

\- ¿eso es especial? -dijo riendo

-hablo de, además, solo confía en mi-dijo tranquilo- espero que la comida te quite el mal sabor de estar con este idiota

-gracias Jim

Ella me miro y se rio, era como si todos pensaran que era lo peor del mundo, lo bueno es que ella no escucha demasiado, se quedo mirando el decorado, un poco extraño si me lo dicen, un montón de adornos puestos en la pared de manera desordenada. Se volvió para mirarme curiosa, a es ahora no había nadie más en el lugar y en parte lo agradezco, estaba tranquilo lo suficiente para hablar en paz los dos acompañados de suave música

De repente aparece Jim con una bandeja con unas copas de Martini con un líquido rosa con una ramita de tomillo, ella le quedo mirando intrigada, delicadamente levanto la copa y se la acerco a la nariz y lentamente poso si boca en la copa dando un sorbo con una sonrisa.

-podrías dejar esa mirada

\- ¿cual?

-la de un psicópata

-claro que si-dijo riendo nervioso- a veces no puedo evitarlo

\- ¿ser un psicópata?

-evitar mirarte Aubrey-dijo tranquilo antes de levantar su copa- por los dos ¿no?

-por una noche increíble-dijo chocando su copa con la de el

Jim tenia un lugar increíble, comida deliciosa, pero sin ser ostentoso, algo íntimo y tranquilo, además de que tenia buenos tragos que el inventaba. Comimos tranquilos charlando, al fin pude conocer un poco más de ella, hablando de su infancia y de las cosas que le gustaban, al igual que yo, ella iba a levantarse cuando apareció Jim con otra ronda de tragos y con un postre

-pensábamos ir a otro lado Jim

-es de cortesía, nunca vi a una chica contigo, debe ser especial-dijo dejando el pastel sobre la mesa- además te gustara y es solo un poco

Era una tarta que tenia fresas, ella le quedo mirando un segundo antes de comer un poco y sonrió sonrojada, al parecer le gustaba mucho el dulce, después lo aseguré cuando vi que se la había comido casi todo. Salimos caminando, luego de una pequeña discusión de quien debía pagar, seguimos caminando por la cuidad, ella parece tranquila, a gusto mientras charlamos de algunas cosas, hasta una heladería, ambos hemos comido mucho así que le digo que es mejor que compartamos algo.

\- ¿Qué sabor?

-hum, pregunta capciosa ¿no?

-quien sabe

-decídelo tú, Jay

-vaya, lo haces a propósito, pero ya que insistes… hum

Ella se rio estrepada cuando llegue con el helado al parque, parecía bastante emocionada por el sabor, al menos había acertado en algo y esta cita iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Terminamos de comer el helado de moras, le gustan los frutos rojos, antes de irnos a un lugar para bailar, caminamos unas cuadras antes de llegar a un lugar, nos sentamos a las afueras a tomar algo antes de invitarla a bailar. Estaba un poco tímida pero no le costo nada soltarse, riendo tranquila y con esa mirada mucho más relajada.

La tome de la cintura y la levante levemente hasta mis labios, primero parecía reacia, se mantuvo quieta hasta que nos separamos. Mi miro como si no estuviera seguro de lo que hacía, así que volví a intentarlo, esta vez con mejores resultados. Sentí el calor de sus labios invadirme, no recordaba la última vez que sentí lo mismo, detuvo todo y la abrase, alzándola levemente mientras que ella rodeo mi cuello.

-dijiste que no ibas…

-es tu día de suerte-dijo desviando la mirada-lo estas echando a perder

Volví a besarle, luego seguimos bebiendo y bailando, entonces fue cuando todo se fue a negro, no recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo que estábamos bebiendo y ella estaba riendo, su risa quedo pegada en mi mente.

Desperté con los golpes a mi puerta, me levante asustado, para notar que no tenia nada, me puse los pantalones a prisa y abrí la puerta para ver a Tim mirándome extrañado, como si esperara que hiciera o dijera algo, pero el vio que tenia la mente en blanco. Entro con un suspiro hablando de como debíamos habernos reunidos hace una hora, a las 4 de la tarde en su apartamento, pero en mi mente no había nada. Se detuvo de hablar de repente, me quedo mirando algo curioso.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿acaso eres idiota?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo adormilado

-bueno… tienes algunos moretones y en la espalda tienes un rasguño

\- ¿¡que?!

\- ¿no ibas a quedarte en casa?

-anoche… ¡anoche!... ¡anoche fui a la mansión! -dijo enérgico- ¡fui a una cita con Aubrey! ¡te lo juro!

-bueno ¿y qué?

-hum… no… no se-dijo adormilado- no tengo ni la menor idea… creo que estuve con ella

-imposible

\- ¿Qué?

-imposible ¿tienes pruebas?

-no… ni siquiera…-dijo sujetándose la cabeza- ni siquiera se si fue ella… oh… diablos ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

\- ¿no recuerdas?

-no recuerdo nada… solo, creo que la bese… no estoy seguro

-le aposte al caballo equivocado-suspiro


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aubrey Pov**_

Es como si me gustara arruinar las cosas.

Me quede el resto del día en cama, Alfred se quedó en silencio, me llevo un té y me dejo descansar. Era justo lo que necesitaba, ya que fui tonta al confiar en Jason, solo quería alejarme de la apuesta un momento, pero en ese lugar no era posible, jamás

\- ¿estás bien?

-problema de chica-dije cubriéndome con la almohada

\- ¿debería creerte? -dijo Damian sentándose a mi lado

-no sabes lo que es, así que cállate-bufo molesta

-bueno… hum, en realidad quería preguntarte algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿te molestaría que saliera con alguien?

\- ¿Cómo una cita?

-es una cita de trabajo

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas?

Debieron haber visto la cara de Damian, estaba complicado por decírmelo, cree que traiciona mi confianza. A él solo le importa la apuesta, me ha costado descubrirlo, pero puedo verlo en sus ojos, solo no quiere sentir que está a punto de perder, aunque si me quiere, pero no como se supone que él cree que es. Suelto una risita y me siento en la cama, tomo su mano y le sonrió más tranquila

-puedes salir con quien quieras

-no quería…

-lo sé, pero Damian, solo nos besamos y estoy seguro de que después vas a besar muchas personas, pero eres libre-sonrió- y si quieres, como muestra de nuestra amistad… no te voy a delatar con nadie

\- ¿en serio?

-pues quiero ver que tan lejos va a llegar Todd

-eres una genio-sonrió levemente- aún podemos salir

-claro que sí, nosotros somos amigos, pero no más lugares ostentosos

-de acuerdo…

\- ¿y cómo es?

No podía culpar a Damian por no interesarle, él y yo éramos muy diferentes, él era un chico que quería tener lo suyo, ser alguien como su padre, en cambio yo solo quiero estar en un lugar pequeño, no ser vista y moverme tranquila. Parecía que no teníamos nada en común, así que era obvio que pronto, luego de descubrir que podría gustarle alguien, de que podía tener una relación y disfrutarlo, comenzara a buscar a alguien, y no podía decir que no estaba feliz, ver su sonrisa me alegra.

Finalmente, se fue, ahora más tranquilo, dejándome de nuevo hundida en los enormes almohadones, esperando relajarme un poco, al menos la tonta apuesta parecía haber terminado por que Jason no me hablo en varios días. De hecho, el tiempo corría y la apuesta, como suponía se había acabado sin nadie haciendo nada vergonzoso, y yo seguía mi ritmo como si nada hubiera cambiado, excepto por Damian, que se veía mejor que nunca y siempre consultándome sobre citas, como si fuera una experta. Pero no sé si para bien o para mal soy la persona menos indicada como para hablar de amor, aunque soy una ferviente creyente de este, solo tuve un novio idiota que desapareció con alguien más. Jason solo se parece a él en ese sentido, creo que ya paso la etapa de desaparición.

Pero me equivocaba

Por qué no tardo en aparecer un poco más de tres meses luego del "incidente", con una barba, aun con un traje que parecía de nieve, quitándosela a prisa mientras yo estaba sentada sobre la cama con un libro. Se quedo con los pantalones mirándome como si quisiera decir algo mientras mi ceja estaba alzada esperando algo, no sé si se quita la ropa para dejarme sin habla o tiene otro plan, pero solo espero

-lo siento

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida

-no haberte llamado, de quizás la mejor cita que hemos tenido-dijo acelerado- ¿puedo… usar tu ducha?

\- ¿Qué?

-vengo desde lo más congelado que puede haber, Rusia… así que … estoy muy acalorado de usar ropa de nieve -suspira- ¿puedo?

-claro… entra, iré por … algo de ropa

El entro desesperado metiéndose al baño, viendo su pálido trasero esconderse detrás de la ducha, no pude evitar soltar una risita, levantarme adolorida, moverme hasta su cuarto, buscar una cuchilla para afeitarse y algo de ropa, se la dejé en el cuarto y volvió a aparecer poco después. Se veía más tranquilo, pero podía ver si expresión, sabia algo… Alfred prometió no decirle nada, solo mi viejo y confiable Alfred sabia la verdad, de por qué seguía en cama luego de dos semanas, de un día a otro quede estancada aquí

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-podemos saltarnos esa parte

-no… no podemos… lo siento

-no sigas diciéndolo-bufo molesta- al menos… cierra la puerta

Se acerco a la puerta y miro que nadie estuviera por ahí, se acercó silencioso hasta mí, con cuidado se acercó, subiendo por la cama y abrazándome suavemente, mientras yo aguantaba las lágrimas. Claro que dolía, era más que el cuerpo, más que estar sangrando, era el pensar que yo tome una decisión demasiado drástica, pero era lo mejor, fue una decisión rápida, que tenía que ser tomada pronto.

-no te sientas culpable-besa su frente- tomaste la decisión que se adaptó a la situación

\- ¿tú crees?

-es decir… hubiera apoyado la decisión que tomases, en realidad, hubiera sido genial, pero demasiado desastroso, quizás lo mejor era esperar… lo mejor para nosotros

-lamento tomar la decisión sin ti-dijo limpiándose los ojos- lo siento, en serio… yo … no sabía qué hacer.

-lo sé, no te preocupes, en serio, confió en ti

\- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí? -le mira- no me conoces

-no necesito saber tu pasado-toma su rostro- solo se quién eres ahora… sé que sabias… de todo, sé que quisiste bromear con nosotros, no te preocupes… sé quién eres de verdad, confió en ti

A veces simplemente no sé qué pensar de él, me confunde completamente y lo odio por eso, pero sigo pendiente de eso, no puedo evitarlo, él es algo completamente extraño y nuevo ¿Cómo es posible? No tengo ni la menor idea, pero al menos tenerlo cerca, o que él sepa lo que sucede me hace sentir más tranquila. El me mimo los siguientes días, con solo cosas que me gustaran, ahora que ya me conocía mejor, podía complacerme de verdad, claro que tenían que pasar por el ojo estricto de Alfred, que era el más preocupado por mi salud, aunque él conocía bien a Bruce supo cómo ocultar mi condición.

-tengo que preguntarte algo, Jay

\- ¿dime?

\- ¿cuál es tu plan… ahora?

\- ¿de qué?

-de nosotros… ya estoy mejor no tienes que cuidarme

-oh… no… no sé, podrías tener más dolores, no sé cómo funciona esto, es mejor que esperemos un poco más, ya sabes, solo por si las dudas

-Jason… ya debo volver al servicio

-no, yo puedo cubrirte, no te preocupes

-Jason-le mira- sé que… te da miedo estoy bien, tengo cosas que hacer

-lo sé -le mira- solo… no quiero dejarte sola ¿sí? -suspira- es más de lo que puedo hablar

¿Por qué eres así, Jason? Ese siempre ha sido el problema contigo, jamás quieres hablar y es por eso por lo que preferías las aventuras de una noche que tener algo o a alguien, pero aquí vine yo a cambiar todo para mí y para él. Me sigue mirando como si tuviera miedo de que me pasara algo, eso es una verdad inevitable, siempre puede pasarnos algo. Nos paseamos en la motocicleta, él va a acercarme a la cuidad y luego nos dividiremos, fue cuando iba una persecución, él le siguió a prisa, le dije que se pusiera delante del camión, pensando que yo iba a saltar golpear y detener. Me bajo a prisa y siento el impacto del camión en mi costado, pero puedo detenerlo, como siempre, solo se siente un leve empujón, que me arrastra unos centímetros. El sujeto sale a prisa y lo atrapo de inmediato lo levanto en el aire y le quedo mirando tranquila antes de dejarlo caer y amarrarle las muñecas.

Debieron ver la expresión de Jason, tenía la mirada fija en mí, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto más grande de la vida, la mía, que yo era meta humana.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jason Pov**_

Ella lo detuvo como si hubiera sido un pequeño cachorro, lo levanto con mirada intimidadora para bajarlo y mantenerlo quieto, con su pequeña mano sujetando su hombro, pero podía ver que, si se movía, Aubrey iba a quebrarle la clavícula. Ella me sonrió tranquila como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Llega Gordon y yo sigo aturdido, mirando el camión, con la forma de ella en un agujero en su frente. Me dijo que siguiéramos avanzando, pero simplemente le dije "tenemos que hablar" avanzamos un poco y subimos a la azotea de Enterprise, donde ella parecía muy calmada cuando dije

\- ¡¿Cuándo diablos ibas a decirme eso?! ¿acaso eres meta humana? ¿¡íbamos a tener un hijo meta humano!? ¡no pensaste decirme eso!

-pensé que eras un detective… la verdad

\- ¿¡cómo diablos íbamos a descubrir eso?!

-puedes calmarte un segundo, uno es suficiente… pensé que lo descubrirías, la verdad… no notaste nada?

Estaba molesto, pero ella se acercó y me sonrió, le gustaba decirme "ustedes son detectives ¿Cómo no lo sabes?" Era como si se burlara de todo el entrenamiento que tuve, yo pensaba todo mucho más frio, la mayoría del tiempo, pero ella siempre era demasiado humana, según Bruce. Eso me gustaba, ella era demasiado humana a pesar de que en su trabajo era tan fría, siempre seria. Ahora ya se movía más, estuvimos con Alfred, muchos días preocupados, lo bueno es que paso solo como una enfermedad temporal y nadie se dio cuenta del tema de trasfondo, ni siquiera Tim.

No teníamos ningún plan, solo estábamos pasando el rato juntos, aunque no nos habíamos besado ni nada, nada más que un roce cariñoso, pero la extrañaba, aunque yo no había estado con nadie, excepto con ella, no había tenido ojos para mirar a nadie más.

Pero esa noche solo estaba enojado, no quería que me dijera nada, porque ella podía desarmarme tan pronto como dijera solo una buena palabra. No digo mucho y me voy a mi apartamento, luego de muchas noches de vigilia sobre ella, aunque ella insistió que estaba bien.

-Jason

-no… no me digas nada

Ella estaba en la ventana, entro de todos modos a pesar de que yo me voltee para no verla, se acercó sigilosa hacia mí, se puso delante, se quitó la capucha y el antifaz para mirarme a los ojos

-Aubrey Holmes, soy meta humana, mis padres murieron en un robo armado… fue cuando lo descubrí, porque le rompí la mano al tipo que trato de golpearme… luego algunas costillas, Alfred era amigo de la familia, el me cuido… se preocupó más de lo que podría esperar de cualquiera, así que tenía que devolver el favor

-Shadow…

-por eso yo aparecí, ustedes se veían tan…

\- ¿Qué?

-orgullosos, era horrible, así que solo los ignore, pero la apuesta -sonrió- debo decirlo, me lo esperaba, así que me divertí con eso, comí buena comida, fui a la ópera, al teatro, me divertí de manera extravagante… hasta que te diste cuenta

-eras más que vestidos… eres especial Aubrey…-besa su frente- sé que debes seguir en reposo… pero no sabes, lo difícil que es recordar esa noche

-de verdad… ¿lo recuerdas?

-no cada segundo, solo algunas cosas, un lunar muy encantador que tienes en la cadera-sonrió- vamos… admítelo

\- ¿Qué?

-también lo extrañas-toma su rostro- y que somos geniales juntos

No deje que me respondiera, la bese simplemente y ella sonrió, pero no era el momento para algo más, solo que me quede abrazándola y besándola de vez en cuando, mientras nos quedamos acostados mirando algunas películas. Ella me quedo mirando un momento, pensativa, eso jamás era bueno, a veces solo mira personas, pero esta vez estaba pensando algo demasiado sobre mi

\- ¿quieres que estemos juntos?

\- ¿Cómo?

-ya sabes, novios o algo así

\- ¿algo así?

-míranos, estamos acurrucados sin ninguna razón, a puesta a que nunca lo habías hecho con nadie además de mi

-en realidad no, jamás lo había hecho, no es lo mismo, eres como un malvavisco, claro que quiero acurrucarme… sabes, pensé que ya lo éramos, mira hasta donde hemos llegado

\- ¿hasta tu cama?

-acurrucados en mi cama, sabes nunca traigo chicas aquí, es peligroso, así que prefería ir donde ellas y así solo largarme luego

-que considerado-dijo con sarcasmo

-pero descuida, tengo otros planes para nosotros

En la mañana ella aparece adormilada con una de mis camisetas más queridas, recién despertando, me mira un momento algo sorprendida, estoy haciendo desayuno, por primera vez a otra persona. Le digo que vuelva a la cama antes de darle una taza de té, no le gusta nada el café a menos que este con crema batida encima, así que trato de hacer algo con lo que tengo, que no es mucho, últimamente solo paso mis días en la mansión. Pero ella vuelve a aparecer en la cocina

-el desayuno está por llegar

\- ¿Qué?

-ya vi que no tienes nada aparte de un pan viejo y té … vamos-sonrió- sé que intentaste algo lindo

-no era lindo-dijo en un puchero- era algo simbólico, algo de los dos…. Bueno, olvídalo-sonrió- no tenía idea que hacer

-bueno seguiremos con tu plan inicial, estaré esperando

Escondida entre las sabanas mientras leía un libro que tenía en la mesita de noche, alzo la vista y me miro tranquila, con una sonrisa mientras esperaba con el delicioso y suntuoso desayuno que había pedido ara ambos, al parecer estaba hambrienta. Pero como siempre, en la familia, no todo podía salir como planeaba, solo un minuto después de sentarme en la cama mire por la ventana para ver unos ojos, observándonos, bueno más de unos ojos

-Alfred estaba preocupado

-le envié un mensaje-dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos

-al parecer no fue suficiente-dijo Dick comiendo galletas- ¿Dónde compraste esto?

-la cosa es que quería saber si estabas bien-dijo el menor

\- ¿y vinieron los tres? -dijo ella confundida

-la verdad queríamos saber si Jason podía contigo-dijo Tim

-no sucedió nada-dijo Jason tranquilo antes de levantarse- no te preocupes, llamare de inmediato a Alfie

Todos se quedaron mirándome, era extraño que yo fuera tan amable, que me dirigiera a ella con tanto cariño ¿o era el desayuno en la cama? ¿o el hecho de que ella estaba acostada con mi camiseta favorita?

Llamo a Alfred y el parece aliviado y me recomienda que tenga cuidado con cualquier cosa que planee con Aubrey, debido a su estado, aun delicado según Alfred, a pesar de que ella solo hablaba de lo bien que se sentía


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aubrey Pov**_

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

-es complicado-dijeron al unísono

Era mas que complicado, todo era confuso, bueno había cosas que, si eran claras, como que nos amábamos, llevamos un tiempo juntos y todo iba bien, habíamos pasado desapercibidos por Bruce éramos buenos, ni siquiera lo notaba. Hasta que un día Grayson tubo la brillante idea "salgamos a beber algo". La verdad no se como terminamos en esta posición, no recuerdo mucho después de lo que paso, solo recuerdo despertar en un hotel bastante lujoso junto con los demás, esparcidos por el suelo, el único que parecía algo bien fue Damian. Se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció una taza de té, solo me dijo "¿acaso miraste tu dedo?"

-la verdad es que pensamos que lo sabias-dijo ella desviando la mirada- los demás sabían

-solo servimos como soldados, en realidad no te importamos tanto como parece-hablo Jason con el ceño fruncido

-sabes que no es así-suspiro- ¿Cuál es su plan ahora?

-bueno… seguir juntos ¿no? -ella mira al pelinegro

-por supuesto que si-sonrió levemente- quizás deberías ir a vivir conmigo

-deberías conseguir una casa real, no un escondite en el ático de alguien-dijo Bruce

-nos encargaremos nosotros de eso-dijo ella- no es necesario

-Alfred hará los arreglos

\- ¿acaba de ignorarte?

-el se ocupará de encontrar el lugar indicado para ustedes

-acaba de ignorarnos-dijo ella

Por eso prefería no hablar con Bruce de mi vida, y creo que Jason tampoco quería, el solo piensa en lo que es mejor, no en lo que queríamos hacer ni como nos sentíamos, solo lo que parece mejor. No me agrada esa actitud de que el cree tener un plan detrás de un plan, no me gusta esto creo que quiere que seamos parte de su fachada, cuando nosotros no somos mas que sombras.

-no confíes en el

-no lo hago

-no me gusta nada esto-le mira- Aubrey

-Jay

-solo… ten cuidado con Bruce

-lo sé, no me gusta como suena esto, eso de ser el detective solo suena a un estratega, uno demasiado… Bruce

Suspire largamente y el me sujeto los hombros para que lo mirara, estábamos en una posición difícil, sentía que estábamos en el punto de ser expuestos. Era algo peor, él estaba indagando demasiado en nosotros, creo que esta a punto de saber del bebe que no tuve, no podía permitírselo.

Miré ansiosa a Jason cuando nos invitaron a cenar, todos estábamos ahí y solo 3 de nosotros sabíamos el secreto y me sentía tan nerviosa que creí que todos se darían cuenta. Mientras que Jason parecía tan tranquilo, eso me hacía ponerme mucho más nerviosa, ahí está mi esposo, tan tranquilo como si esto fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-solo cálmate -le dijo Damian al oído-padre va a leerte como libro

-que diablos quiere de mi-susurro

-lo de siempre, saberlo todo

Miro su postre, moviéndole levemente con su cuchara tratando de desviar su atención a cualquier objeto, la paciencia no es mi fuerte, he entrenado años, pero no, nada funciona, excepto claro estar con Jason, pero ahora solo me saca de quicio.

Me levanto aturdida, pidiendo permiso para ir al baño, corro a prisa para esconderme un minuto, todo parece tan tranquilo y a la vez pareciera que todo esta a punto de explotar.

-hey-entra- ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Dami?

-parecías…

-lo se… solo estoy esperando que alguien intente matar a otro

-parece que falta muy poco-dijo con un suspiro- parecemos calmados, pero todos quieren golpear a alguien esta noche

-qué raro-sonrió- yo también- dijo tomándole del brazo- bueno… vamos, no dejemos que estos idiotas comiencen la diversión sin nosotros ¿no?

Él sonrió más tranquilo y yo también, era verdad, todos querían golpear a alguien, cualquier problema minúsculo se volvió en grande, y finalmente terminaban en una cena incomoda con unos probables golpes y personas enojadas. Estaba casi segura de que sería yo golpeado a alguien. Aparecemos entre el ruido de la pelea que ya a comenzado, veo a Jason levantado y golpeando la mesa mientras que Tim trata de apartar la porcelana fina de Alfred, Bruce le mira como siempre como si supiera que Jason está equivocado de lo que sea que dice. Damian agarro mi hombro tratando de detenerme, me sujeto de la silla mientras escucho que hablan de mí, cuando de repente esta se partió rompiéndose en astillas. Todos se volvieron en silencio y Jason se cubrió los ojos con una mano, diciéndome básicamente "¿acaso no podías meter más la pata"

-es solo… estrés-dijo indecisa

-claro, siempre partimos sillas con una mano, por estrés-dijo Damian con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? -dijo Bruce

\- ¿para que fuera tu arma personal o para manipularla diciéndole que es peligrosa? - dijo Jason con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿acaso sabias? -dijo Grayson mirándole serio

\- ¿Cómo que si sabias? ¡Es mi esposa!

-pueden todos callarse de una vez-dijo la mujer enojada- nadie tiene el derecho de exigir que yo le haya dicho que tengo poderes-dijo molesta- ninguno de ustedes

-Bruce debería saber, es tu jefe

-y nosotros tus compañeros

\- ¿Cómo quieren que confié en ustedes? -bramo molesta- tu -apunta a Bruce- ni siquiera te importo un poco para notar que estuve un mes en cama

-sabía que Alfred te cuidaba

-claro que si Bruce-dijo soltando una risita burlona- el único que me visito fue Jason y Damian, al único que le debo explicaciones aquí es a Damian, a nadie mas

-no necesito…. Entiendo por que lo hiciste-dijo el menor- ni siquiera los ocupas, te has mantenido sin incidentes desde hace mas de dos años… no te culpo por nada

\- ¿dos años? - dijo Dick- ¿ya ha pasado tanto tiempo?

-dos años-dijo riendo- dos años sin que el mejor detective se diera cuenta-sonrió- ¿acaso siempre me subestimaron?

Jason se levantó y extendió la mano hacia mí, estaba orgullosos de mí, aunque yo no lo estaba, no era bueno nada para mí, estaba arriesgando mi cuello, por quizás nada, o quizás todo. Había juntado suficiente dinero para irme, pero sola… y ahora estaba casada, tenían que cambiar los planes.

Ambos nos detuvimos en el restaurante de Jim, para pasar un poco el estrés de la mansión, pero el parece tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y solo me hace más nerviosa.

-estoy a punto de sufrir un colapso-dijo el

\- ¿Qué?

-es enserio

-pareces demasiado tranquilo, Jason

-Bruce quiere algo de nosotros y odio no saber que es-se cubre los ojos-ayúdame Aubrey

-no puedo creer que tengas esa cara de nada… mientras estabas todo nervioso

-fue el entrenamiento

-aunque ya me siento mas tranquila donde todos saben la verdad

-una de las verdades-le sujeta la mano- el otro es nuestro secreto

-Jason…-le mira- yo…

-lo sé-dijo tomando su rostro- yo también

-estamos juntos en esto ¿sí?... repentinamente luego de tu genial plan de cita, hemos estado juntos

-en esta misma mesa, en este mismo lugar… aquí oficialmente comenzamos-sonrió-prefiero eso a la tonta apuesta

-claro que te conviene Todd


	10. Chapter 10

_**Jason Pov**_

Esta mujer sabe sacarme de quicio, sabe cómo hacer que todo se vuelva un infierno y a la vez que todo sea el paraíso, es una mujer extraña, esa es mi esposa. Es impresionante como aquella mirada que veo ahora en Enterprise, tan dura y severa sea la misma que veo en casa, nuestra casa. No dejo que Bruce se pusiera en nuestros planes, ella fue luego de nuestra cena de aniversario, un año, aniversario de papel, lleve una flor de papel en mi bolsillo, esperando el momento indicado cuando ella saco la llave del nuevo apartamento. Debo decir que aun así ella aprecio mi regalo y esta en un cuadro en la pared, justo en la entrada de nuestro pequeño nido.

El punto era que ahora, al parecer me faltaron algunas firmas sobre algo de Enterprise y esta reclamando mi falta de interés, tiene razón, pero ella debería ser la que haga todo el papeleo

-no puedo darme el lujo de eso si Bruce me dice que debes participar en cada momento ¿acaso crees que es agradable para mí?

-no, claro que no-frunce el ceño- solo no me presiones tanto, estas en mi oficina gritándome

-ese es el trabajo de la secretaria de un jefe ausente, hacer que todos muevan sus malditos traseros

-Aubrey

-que?

\- ¿estás bien?

\- ¿hum?

-estas más… enojada de lo usual

-usa bien tus palabras Todd-dijo molesta

-es en serio ¿paso algo?

-Bruce esta mas serio que nunca, creo que hay un problema de algo y… -se cubre le rosto- estoy segura de que piensa que soy yo

\- ¿por la casa?

-claro que por la casa ¿Cómo conseguí tanto dinero?

-pues, con un buen bolso viejo que tenía muchos billetes

-pero ¿tanto?

-nunca gastaste nada

-Alfred se encargo de todo…

Ella esta nerviosa, claro que Bruce va a dudar de ella, no la conoce, no sabe quien es, sabe que escondemos algo, el secreto, nuestro pequeño que jamás vino. Estuvo un mes en cama luego que quito al primero, Bruce no supo anda, solo sabia que "no estaba disponible", al parecer cada vez pierde mas cariño con sus ayudantes. Aubrey dejo de asistir a las cenas y el a dejado de preguntar por ella, su puesto de secretaria solo sirve cuando él no está, porque ella tiene más cosas que hacer que casi no lo ve, siempre haciendo recados y cosas.

\- ¿raviolis?

-no iré a cenar, tengo trabajo ¿podrías pasar por más mantequilla?

-claro que si-sonrió levemente- ¿estarás bien?

-claro que si-suspira- ¿nos vemos en el patrullaje?

-no… tienes que descansar, hoy yo te cubriré

-claro que no, necesito sacar el estrés, no puedo hacerlo si no rompo algunos huesos

-claro que si-sonrió- puedo encontrar otra manera

-no hablaremos de eso en el trabajo, Todd

Como siempre la sorprendo, o es que ella espera muy poco de mí, pero estaba emocionada al saber que comeríamos en el trabajo, bueno, luego del trabajo, lleve un bocadillo para que ella comiera. Nos sentamos en el piso de la oficina y ella parecía radiante, no se que es, pero ella parecía contenta, me miro con una sonrisa y finalmente suspiro

-tenemos un problema Jay

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien?

-no, no lo estoy-suspira- vamos a tener otro…

\- ¿otro qué?

-Jay-le mira

-oh… Aubrey

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿es una buena notica o una mala?

-no lo sé-se cubre los ojos- creo que Bruce lo sabe

\- ¿como?

-Alfred me saco sangre el otro dio… -desvía la mirada-creo que por eso nada tan nervioso-se cubre los ojos- creo que piensa que me desharé de el

\- ¿y qué quieres hacer?

-no se… ¿y tú?

-no lo sé-suspira- ¿quieres tenerlo?... empezar… empezar nuestra familia

-si lo dices así… suena genial

-claro que sí, imagino a nuestra pequeña saltando

\- ¿pequeña?

-si… creo que lo es

-hace 1 minutos no sabía que existía

-no… no sé, lo esperaba-toma su mano

Ella alzo la mano y acaricio mi mejilla, mientras su otra mano reposaba en su vientre, nuestro segundo bebe, aunque este si viviría, esta asustada y nerviosa por todo, estamos casi sin dinero y ahora aparece nuestro bebe. Pero no hay vuelta atrás, estamos decididos, aunque no estaba del todo sorprendido no como los demás cuando les dijimos, luego de una prueba con Alfred, que claro sabia el resultado.

Bruce quería mantener a Aubrey cansada, o al menos que no quisiera usar sus poderes para nada, pensaba que su desequilibrio hormonal le haría perder el control. Estaba muy equivocado, sobre todo por que cuando dio la explicación ella en vez de romper la mesa, o romper la silla en la cabeza de Bruce, como yo esperaba, si no que simplemente lanzo una risita y dijo

-descuida, me quedare aquí, vigilando que no quieres quebrar la compañía o que quieras usar todo para Batman, porque Alfred no puede hacerlo todo-sonrió tranquila

Ella era simplemente asombrosa, recuerdo que siempre la subestime, otra vez, pues estaba equivocado, ella era simplemente grandiosa, solo un mes después dejo de ser Shadow y se concentró en el "plan bebe". Comenzamos a ir al doctor, tenía razón, y nos preparamos para esa niña, lejos de la vista de todos, bueno no tan lejos, pero al menos lo suficientemente lejos, al otro lado de Gotham en nuestro apartamento.

-deberías verme-dijo tocándose las mejillas

-te estoy viendo

-mírame estoy creciendo-se toca el vientre- demonios

-es natural

-natural-lanza un bufido- no soy natural

-eres asombrosa-sonrió- y estas creciendo claramente, pero no es para tanto

-parezco …

-una mama-sonrió- estas bien

-si… lo estoy

-yo también…

Siempre tenemos discusiones, algunas sin sentido, pero cuando la miro sé que ella es la indicada, que, a pesar de todas las tonterías, estamos bien, éramos un desastre cuando nos conocimos. Recuerdo bien que la subestime que ella a mí, teníamos rivalidades y la apuesta… pero ella hizo que y sacara lo más honesto de mí y ella los sentimientos mas puros de ellas. Aubrey me miro con la beba en los brazos, preguntándome con la mirada si todo estaba bien, si era la decisión correcta. Me acerque a ella y robe un beso de sus labios antes de mirarla

-eres increíble

-lo se


End file.
